


Antisepticeye and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by DrewWrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Monsters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier are forced to work together to defeat a group of unknown monsters.(Honestly I don't even know if this is going to be more than one chapter. I have no idea where it's going or what it is)





	Antisepticeye and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors that I may have missed!

Static accompanied by high pitched ringing filled an otherwise empty warehouse. The noise gradually got louder and higher pitched, causing the bright overhead lights to shatter and plunge the empty space into darkness. The windows blew out next, letting in cool night air and soft moonlight. The noise got impossibly loud and then everything went silent as two figures outlined by the small about of light appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The slightly taller of the two had a hand firmly gripping the other’s shoulder, which was immediately shrugged off.

“I hate it when you do that without warning,” the smaller complained. His voice was distorted as if it was playing from a radio station with a bad connection. The other figure crossed his arms.

“You were out of control. The plan was to get in and get out. Leaving bodies behind will get us caught.” This voice was commanding and smooth. Not quite as distorted as the first, but still slightly off.

“No, your plan was to get in and out. It's not like the police, or anyone, could stop us. I'm a demon. I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“We agreed to be a team. My plan is your plan. If those bodies are traced back to us, we lose our ability to be conspicuous,” he uncrosses his arms and walks away from the demon “I should have never agreed to work with you. Demons are no good agents of chaos.” 

“Come on Dark, get off your high horse. You're no better. You wouldn't even be alive without me. I saved your ass by killing those things.” The demon’s voice was becoming more distorted as he got angrier at Dark. His hands were seemingly turning into staticky masses as he raised them slightly.

“You forget that I could kill you in an instant, Anti. Unfortunately, I need you at the moment. And you need me, so put your hands down and listen to me for a goddamn second,” Dark got louder as he talked, almost yelling at the end of his sentence. His body tensed as he struggled to control his anger. Anti waited a few seconds before lowering his hands and relaxing the static. They stared at each other for a few seconds, silently daring the other to make a move. It was Dark who broke the silence.

“As much as I'd love to keep standing here, we should move before those bodies catch up with us. And you should wear something that’s not covered in blood.” Anti rolled his eyes but obeyed anyway.

The pair had been hopping around different abandoned and isolated places for close to a month. Originally the plan had been to get a group of unknown monsters off their scent, but they quickly realized that it wasn't going to work. They now had to kill the creatures, which had at first been sent from hell to capture Anti, who was out of control. They mistook Dark for another demon and the two were forced to work as partners until they got the creatures to leave.

Once Anti had changed into clean clothes, Dark teleported the two to a new location. Anti staggered back slightly before regaining balance. He took a moment to look around their new surroundings. They stood on the porch of an old boarded up two story house surrounded by trees. Broken glass from a window long since broken lay across the ground. There’s a hole where a doorway presumably used to stand. 

“Well this seems inviting and rather stereotypical.” Anti commented. Dark ignored him.

“When I had control of this body a few years back, some people found out what I was and tried to hunt me down. Of course I’m not a normal demon or monster so they couldn’t kill me. I killed them instead.” Dark stepped through the hole in the front of the house, Anti close behind. The hole opened up to a dimly lit entry way. There were stairs to the right and a door at the far wall. To the left was an empty room save for a few boxes in the corner. 

“Kitchen and dining room are through that door, bedrooms and the storage room are upstairs,” Dark mentioned as he walked toward the former. Anti made his way up the stairs. The stairs led to a hallway with a door to the left and the right, and one at the end. Anti opened the right door. Inside were multiple shelves and a glass cabinet full of weapons and various other objects. A desk with a small lamp was against one of the walls. He entered the room and walked towards the shelves. The first one he looked at had a piece of paper attached to the front labeled Vampires, the next was labeled Werewolves. 

Anti glanced around the room and noticed that they all had labels. One in particular stood out to him. It was labeled Demons. On top of it was a jar full of salt, a small flask, and a dagger. Nearly silent footsteps alerted Anti to Dark’s presence in the doorway.

“You know you can’t kill demons with daggers, right?” Anti turned on his heel to see Dark leaning against the door frame. 

“You can with that one. Don’t worry, the worst it’ll do to you is sting a little,” Dark said, annoyed at Anti’s questioning expression. “I figured we could use some of this stuff to kill the fuckers chasing us. I’ve also got quite a few books about monsters and monster hunting.” Dark walked past Anti to the glass cabinet. Anti’s eyes narrowed. 

“Since when are you so interested in killing demons?” 

“Since you showed up.” Dark grabbed a few books from the cabinet and turned towards Anti.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m more focused on the things chasing us right now. Unfortunately, this body needs sleep or I’ll pass out, which leaves the reading,” he dropped the books in Anti’s arms, “to you.” Anti started to protest, but Dark teleported out of the room before he could form a word. Anti’s eyes faded to black as he tried to control his frustration. With no other option, Anti reluctantly placed the books on the desk and sat down.

He wasn’t sure where to start. He knew there were other creatures other than demons and vampires in the world, but he never cared to learn their names, let alone how to kill them. Obviously Dark had. It unnerved Anti that he had no idea what Dark was, but Dark knew almost everything about Anti.

Anti sighed and opened the first, very dusty, book. 

It was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of miscellaneous ideas rolling around in my head so maybe a chapter two will show up 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr (http://apieceofandrewforyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
